The proliferation of available streaming content is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of available streaming content for viewing. Conventionally, broadcast media has been provided by television or cable channels that are typically provided by a relatively small number of content providers. However, with the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become prolific content creators. This has resulted in the exponential growth of available streaming content as well as available channels for streaming content. As a result, video creators are constantly searching for ways to attract and retain viewers. Understanding how viewers perceive and consume their videos is essential for discovering new and improved ways to achieve this goal.